The Deal
by Melted-Golden-Eyes
Summary: I made the deal and I had to stick to it. If only I had known when I made the deal what I was really doing. I was wishing evil on an unborn child. The School made a deal with Max: Have an avian-human hybrid child or we keep capturing the flock. Enjoy! Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for new stories!!!!! Now I know that people have had this idea before but I want to give it a try!!!!! I don't own Maximum Ride. Dang you James Patterson.**

**Max POV**

I looked down at my stomach tears running down my face. I was bringing a horrible fate on the bulge that held a little human inside me. The bulge was no one but the School and my own fault. I guess I could choose to blame other people but to tell the truth I couldn't bring my self to blame anyone but the School and I. If only I had known better. I was just trying to save the F-Flock.

**_Flashback to 5 months ago_**

The man in the white lab coat sat down in front of me and folded his hands together.

"You chose to save the Flock and produce more avain- human hybrids," I raised my gaze from where I had been staring at my flat stomach to look at him, "Am I right?" I nodded as my voice failed me. He nodded and looked appraisingly at me. I could see in his eyes that he was imagining my flat stomach to be protuding outward from my body with a little being in it. I looked away my face flushing.

I ran my hand over my stomach nervously, "When will it happen... How will it happen?" I asked my face was blood red but I trusted that the scientist would understand what I meant.

"Ah..." He looked at me hesitantly as if he wasn't sure that I would be able to handle it. I wave dmy hand in the continue fashion, "Well we have taken sperm from Fang and have it in an injection which we will inject into you therefore making you pregnant."

I was glad he didn't go into all the details.

"Can I see the flock to tell them my decision?" I almost begged. He nodded hestiantly and helped me in to the wheelchair. He pushed me down the hall to a room with a glass window where I saw the flock looking bored. Nudge was hanging upside down from a pole that went though the room. Beside her fang was on it looking seriously at the the white wall as if he was trying to burn a hole in it. Below them Angel and Gazzy were huddling a corner dead asleep. Iggy was saying something that I couldn't make out to Fang.

"Umm... hey guys,"I spoke into the sitcom it came out sounding like a question and I tried to smile through my tears. Angel and Gazzy sat straight up and looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" Angel asked. She couldn't hear my thoughts because the scientist had disabled that ability to the best that they could when we had arrived here.

"You guys are getting out with out any trouble," I said holding back the tears. All the little kids started to celebrate while Iggy and Fang looked skeptical.

"Why?" Fang asked me.

"I made a deal with them," I looked at the scientist and he automatically pushed me through the door and shut it behind us.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge ran up and hugged me. I grinned at them.

"What deal?" Iggy asked me.

I took in a deep breathe, "The white coats a offered me a deal; I could either stay here imprisoned with you all while they studied us for the rest of our lives or they can let you guys go..."I paused for a moment not wanting to go on.

"You guys?" Nudge asked me. She was so sweet and innocent.

"Yeah, you guys. I'm staying here-" they tried to interupt me but I gave them a hard look "- And 'producing' more avian-human hybird babies," I quoted the scientist in a sour tone.

"Producing?" Fang asked quietly, "What do you mean by producing?"

"I mean giving birth to," I signalled to the scientist to take me out because I would miss them even more if I stayed any longer.

"Bye guys"

**_End of flashback_**

So here I am 5 months into the pregnancy. I would do anything to save this baby and I will try. No one can keep me from having this baby and no one can hurt my baby. I won't let them. I will be strong.

"Hello Max," another nameless scientist walked into the room I had been confined in since my decision, "Are you ready?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and into another room.

He took the cold gel and rubbed it over my stomach.

"To day we should be able to tell if it is has any avain genes," he explained as he rubbed it on me more thoroughly. I think it was just an excuse to touch me.

"You know that it is not appropriate to feel a pregnant woman up?" I asked him. His face flushed and all of a sudden he decided that he was done rubbing the gel on me. Perv.

I fell asleep on the metal bed.

"Max wake up," I sat straight up and felt a litle kick in my stomach. Whoops!

"Yeah?" I asked. He showed a fuzzy black and white picture to me and started pointing at what looked like random spots saying long words.

"Basically the avian genes carried over to your kid," he said at last. I was in shock. One of the things I had wanted for my little baby girl was for her to be a normal human and now she was going to be ostracized for being different. Even more than that I wished that she was a kid that Fang and I had had the regular way. She was going to be very different from all the other little kids.

He took me back to my room and I sat there crying for the fate of my little baby. A fate that I wouldn't have wished on anyone especially not Fang or my child. Even more not _our _child.

**You like? Review!!!!!!!! I accept anonymous reviews too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Break out! She is breaking out today!!!!! Yay for Max! I- sadly- do not own Maximum Ride. PS Max doesn't know Dr. Martiez is here mom.**

**Max POV- 8 1/2 month's into the pregnancy**

A soft female voice spoke outside of my room. Although the voice was muffled I could tell that it was not one of the scientists that had been taking care of me lately. A new one. Fantastic.

A gruff male voice sounded and I wondered if they were arguing. Suddenly the female interrupted the male and he said something short. The door opened and I gasped.

"Dr.-" The scentist flung her hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Don't say my name I'm getting you out of here."

"Okay today I am testing how your metabolism has changed since the pregnancy began," she said loudly and and clutched her clipboard to her chest. She helped me up and I waddled out of my 'pregnancy' room.

"Okay just follow me," she walked slowly and held my elbow to keep me from following but the whole time I was chanting _Dr. Martinez is here! _over and over again in my head. Behind us a guard trailed us suspiciously.

"Do you not trust my ability to keep Max safe or do you not trust me with Max at all because I swear I could have you fired for either of those reasons," Dr. Martinez spun around. Her tone and the look in her eyes were ice cold.

The security guard who had been trailing us flushed red and decided that he rahter hold on to his job than trail us. Good for him.

Dr. Martinez startes swiftly down the hall and I waddled after her as quiclky as I could.

"Okay Max, I am going to set off the alarm once you make it to the door. There are two alarms; one at the side entrance and one at the front. You are going to go wait at the side entrance while I am at the front and I will pull the alarm which will bring everyone to me. When they ask what happened I will tell them I accidentaly leaned on the switch and it was all a big mistake. That is your time to escape. I will meet up with you 10 miles south of here.... 'kay?" conferred in me. I nodded, already making back-up plans for my baby and I's escape.

"The side entrance is that way," Dr. Martinez gave me a push north, "Take two lefts and a right," then he was setting down a different hallway.

I began to follow her instructions even though I knew it was a risk. Who could trust a white coat? I know I should've doubted her instuctioms just for being here but I trusted her.

I followed her instuctions and to my immense relief no one was in the hallways and she had given me honest directions. I waited three minutes before red lights began flashing and the word _code red_ echoed through the hallways. I quickly stepped out the door. It was hot- really hot- outside and there was a slight wind. Fantastic.

I stretched out my wings and in the back of my mind wondered if they could carry me and my baby. I shrugged the thought away and wabbled forward as quickly as I could, urging the wind to catch my wings.

After two trys it finally worked and I was lifted on my feet and began to soar. It felt soooooo good to stretch my wings after being cramped in a building for so long. The sun was tiny bit blinding but I tried to ignore it.

"Max.... Max," a faint voice called out. I looked down. Dr. Martinze had her eyes cuffed and was waving me down. She had a car.... an air conditioned car.

I swooped down and skidded to landing right beside her.

"Max," Dr. Martinez's arms enveloped me in a warm hug. It felt really good.... almost like what I imagined a family would feel like.

_I escaped_, I thought in awe, _I escaped_.

**Reviews make people happy and happiness makes the world go 'round!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So.... many..... stories.... to .... update (gasps for breathe). I's soooooooo sorry I have been taking forever to update. I just keep on getting distracted by a different story than whatever one I need to be working on at the moment. Just a brief completely off topic thing is that my friend got back from Hawaii the yesterday and she got the me the most awesome key chain (I collect key chains!) That says aloha (pineapple) Hawaii then on the back it has my name and my name in Hawaiian. It's so awesome! Okay now I will start the story..... but not with out saying.... I don't own Maximum Ride! **

**Max POV- 2 months after the baby's birth**

I cradled the tiny baby in my arms. It was awe inspiring that this beautiful baby named Elaina came from me. It was obvious she was my baby too. She had every single redeeming quality that I had; the full plump lips, the long eyes lashes, and the puppy- dog brown eyes. But you could see the Fang-ness in her too. She had his olive skin tone, quiet personality, and big ears. You may doubt me when I say that she had a quiet personality but I am completely serious, she has cried, like, 2 times in her whole 2 months of being here on earth. It was amazing.

"Max," Dr. Martinez called form he kitchen. I carefully got up from my cozy spot on the couch, trying not to jostle my little bundle of joy to awakeness.

"Yes," I said in a quiet tone that I would not've used before I had given birth to Elaina.

"It's time to feed her," Although Elaina was amazingly non-whiny, which was wonderful, it had some down sides too. Whenever she was hungry she would never do anyhting to get our attention which landed us with having to have a schedule to follow for when we would feed her. It was 4 times a day and 2 times at night. Was Fang this quiet when he was a baby?

I gently lifted Elaina into Dr. Martinez's arms so she could bottle-feed her. I had tried breast feeding and I was _not _going back. It had hurt like nothing else.

I watched as the little human suckled the bottle until it was inly half- full then she yawned and stared very alertly around at the room. There was a tiny flutter which I guessed was her ruffling her wings then she looked straight into my eyes.

It was so strange how adult-like those eyes were. Maybe it was because I had been seeing those eyes in the mirror all my life but they seemed to hold a wisdom that no child that was 2 months old could have. I had seen those eyes in my the worst of moment- like when I looked in the mirror and saw Eraser Max- and in the best of moments- like after my date with Sam, although he did betray me later. Those eyes held my whole life and a whole new one. It was amazing.

The doorbell rang and Elaina's gaze was pulled away from me and towards the door. It rang once more, impatiently, and I gently opened it and peered out. A girl around 14 years old stood outside and was looking curiously around her. She had blonde curls and was very tall for her age. Her eyes had an endearing blue color in them making her look like an over grown adult doll. She also looked very, very familiar.

She noticed that the door had been opened and fixed her beatiful eyes on me.

"Hey, Max, " she said tentalively like I was about to smack her. Then it registered with me. She was Angel. **( 8 years have passed since MRAE because she spent a lot of time in the School before they actually made her pregnant.)**

"Oh my god," I tugged angel by her wrist throught the door and wrapped my arms around her, "I've missed you so much, sweetie."

Angel just stood there stiffly until I finally looked odwn at her, "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Her eyes began to well up, "Gazzy told me that you didn't love us anymore and that's why you left us. He said that if I didn't want to get yelled at I would never try to find you. He said youw ould hurt me," she looked just like a 6 year- old again.

I was shell- shocked, "I never did it for any reason like that; I did it to set you guys free!"

She looked at me skeptically.

"How?"

"It's a long story," I opened the door wider, "Why don't you sit down?"

**ReViEwS mAkE tHe WoRlD gO 'rOuNd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers... I don't think any of my friends have read this but I enjoy writing so, so what!? (Have you all heard that song it's awesome!)**

Angel was sitting there- shell shocked- in front of me. After telling her what really happened- well, with editing out the whole Fang-is-the-dad-of-my-baby-thing - she was thoroughly shocked. It made me wonder what story she had been told and what everybody else believed.

"Oh! Max!" Dr. Martinez walked in to the room and looked back- in- forth between me and Angel,"Um.. Who is our guest?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! This is Angel... she was one of my..." I searched for the right word, "companions from the School."

Dr. Martinez's eyes widened and she nodded quickly and walked out of the room- probably to make some more cookies.

"Is everyone else coming?" I asked Angel cautiously. She nodded, "Although there have been a few spats between everybody since you... left... we can't let anyone be on their own. Birds kids have to stick together," She looked me in the eyes seriously.

"So they are coming to... recruit me?" The words sounded weird on my tongue seeing how I used to be the leader of the Flock. I guess not anymore.

"Uh... Yeah?" Angel said. The words sounded weird to her too.

"Well... when are they going to be here?" Awkward. "Well they are waiting outside right now..."

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and threw the door open. Sure enough there were four people that looked vaguely like Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

"Holy shit!" I pulled Gazzy- the closest person to me- and hugged him. He stffened for second then relaxed in my arms. Everbody else just stared at me. I let go of Gazzy and embraced Nudge. She started chattering maniacly about something of no importance. Same ole' Nudge. Next was Iggy. He remained stiff the whole time.

"It's still me, Iggy," I whispered in his ear. He acted like he didn't hear me and stepped out of my arms. I turned to face Fang. It was like we really had conceived Elaina the regular way, I had to love him even if he didn't love me or maybe even hated, I had to love him because I had carried his baby- and unless I was wrong- nobody else had.

I opened my arms up to him inviting him to hug me if he wanted to. He just looked at me and took a step back. It hurt. Bad. I lowered my arms.

"Why don't you guys come in?" I opened the door. They all stepped in and looked around curiously. Dr. Martinez looked out the kitchen door.

"Max, Elaina wants you. She's been-" she stopped when she saw the Flock. Her mouth shaped an "O" and she crossed the room, dumped the beautiful baby in my arms, and strode into her study. Thank you, Dr. Martinez!

"Um... hey guys, this is Elaina Fang Ride.... my baby."

**I will love you always and forever is you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Come visit me at my AWESOME new myspace. My "name" is Adiel Eloquese and my profile pic is a pic of rainbow roses. Actually here is a the adress: .?fuseaction=&friendid=439163614 and you'll have to tell meif you can get to it or not. So, I'm sorry it's takin' me a while to update but at least I got around to it.**

Jaws dropped and eyes widened at my announcement. Well, that is, everyone but Fang and Angel were in shock. Angel because she already knew and Fang.... well, he's Fang isn't he? But was it really so hard to believe that me, Maximum Ride, could have a kid. I mean, I know I' ve never been the girly type... and not the type to get knocked up or anything, but.... that didn't mean that I wasn't a girl!

Elaina giggled, a rare happening, and held her chubby arms out to Fang. When he didn't retrieve her from me but instead remained stone- faced her face scrunched up and she started to cry. She knew her daddy when she saw him.

I pushed Elaina out, closer to him. Hesitantly he took her from my arms and cradeled her.

"She looks a lot like you," Fang commented quietly. I nodded and murmured, "She looks a lot like her daddy too."

They all looked at me questioningly. I closed my eyes for a second and focused until the words drifted across the back of my eyelids. It was a new ability. Whenever I closed my eyes I could see the thoughts of the people near me.

_What!? Angel said that Max was forced to get pregnant... does that mean that she had to.. do _it _to concieve... ew! gross! I can't believe that... did she, like, fall in love with the scientist?..._ Nudge's thought's obviously. I thought about what I had seen and then I understood. They thought that I was actually forced to have sex but then I fell in love with the scientist I was forced to have sex with.

In seconds I was on the floor rolling around laughing.

"Max.. are you okay?" Angel asked. A few seconds later her presence touched mine and she was rolling and laughing with me.

"What happening?" Iggy asked, frustrated. Poor Iggy, he probably thought that someone had sone something funny that he can't see.

"Well, Max was looking at what Nudge was thinking and Nudge had an.... interesting theory... and-"Angel broke off and stared at me in amazement. I could see the thought dawning on her. Elaina was Fang's child.

"F-" she never made it to the end of the sentence because I rolled over and wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the other snaked around her neck and clamped her mouth shut. Mommy Max was gone. Badass Max was in their presence. Chaos was all around us. The Flock al lept toward us at the sametime but I pulled Angel and I off the ground and swept out my wings.

One of the changes they had made to my wings while I was at the School was they had added spikes to them. The spike were loaded with rattle snake venom and even without that they were lethal. Whenever I launched one of my spikes at an enemy- which I had yet to do- another spike immediately grew back.

"Back off," I had changed before their very eyes. I went from loving and adoring to lethal and cruel. My eyes had changed colors too, I knew that from experience. They were probably a deep plum color right now.

"Angel, you will tell no one what you were about to say," I waited till she nodded and dropped her to the floor. It hurt me to have to be so mean to them but I would defend who my baby's daddy was with my life.

"So... let's discuss them calmly."

**You like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry but I just don't have the time to continue this story so I am opening the rights to this story. You can:**

**Adopt it as your own**

**Take a few of my chapters**

**I don't really care- do whatever you want with it.**

**I am really busy lately and the other stories I'm more focused on finishing... I really am sorry though. **

**Peace**

**Melted-Golden-Eyes**


End file.
